


The Bed is Cold So Without You

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: I always forget how cute Mark Pellegrino is, then I rewatch Supernatural and fall in love all over again.also, I'm super broke with unexpected vets bills, if anyone wants to help me, follow my tumblr for more info @brokencasbutt67-writer, or email me brokencasbutt67@gmail.com
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural)/Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You
Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873840
Kudos: 42





	The Bed is Cold So Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a new series from @blissfulparker on tumblr with their sleppy/cozy prompts, the quote is italicised

Dating the devil is something that you never thought you’d be able to say. Being raised a hunter should tell you to do the opposite, but Lucifer had you captivated from the moment that you’d met him. He was perfect – despite his supernatural status suggesting the opposite.

Today has been a bad day. Depression wasn’t unheard of for you, but it _rarely_ gets this bad. You don’t even have the energy to move from the bed. Lucifer had been called out early by some demons, _or something_. You can’t quite remember, or care to remember. The bed’s been cold and empty though, you’ve noticed that much. You’ve curled up at Lucifer’s side of the bed, enveloping yourself in his scent. It only helps so much though.

Dried tear stains cover your cheeks. You have no idea what’s caused the surge in depression today and you have no idea how to cure it either. Usually, Lucifer is around to help deal with the depression. _But he’s not here,_ your mind helpfully adds.

It’s been almost four hours that you’ve been curled up on Lucifer’s side of the bed when you decide to move. You haven’t thought about what you’re going to do, but you need to do _something._ A shower sounds good, it might clear your mind for long enough to last until Lucifer returns, _if he returns._

_He probably won’t. He’ll leave you, why would anyone want you?_

Your mind is a warzone. You know that realistically, Lucifer won’t leave you. _He loves you._ But the voice in the back of your mind, regardless. The shower heats as you pull a towel from the rack.

You assumed that having a shower would calm your mind in some way. _Oh, how you were wrong._

You’re curled up at the bottom of the shower, tears streaming down your cheeks. You don’t know _why_ there’s a blade in the shower, but there it is. It happens in a blur; you don’t know _how_ it got to this. There’s blood though, dripping down into the drain. 

“(Y/N)” Lucifer’s voice is soft, hurting almost. You blink as your eyes meet his, he’s hurting just as much as you are. His hands find you, pulling you into his chest. A snap of his fingers and the shower has stopped, you’re wrapped in a towel. He carries you through to the bedroom, muttering words that you can’t quite make out. It’s Lucifer though, it could be anything from his love for you, to hurt at himself for not seeing the issues, there’s no placing Lucifer’s emotions at any given moment.

He kneels in front of you, his hand brushing over your hand slightly. He gently lifts the towel, his eyes falling to the blood trailing down your thigh. He sighs slightly, covering it with a towel again while reaching for a scrap of cloth. He presses it against the wounds, still not speaking.

“I’m sorry” You whisper, almost scared to say anything louder.

“Don’t apologise (Y/N)” Lucifer murmurs. He pulls you down into a soft kiss, his hand not leaving your thigh.

“Talk to me, baby. I know I’m the devil, I know I’m not _meant_ to care, but I do. I love you, so damn much that it scares me” Lucifer murmurs. You nod, a shaky nod. Lucifer smiles sadly, briefly lifting the cloth. The blood is slowing, though it still drips occasionally. Lucifer leans down and presses his lips over faded scars. He knows the story of those, they were before he came into your life. _These issues have been going on for far too long._

“(Y/N), what’s going on?” Lucifer asks, his voice is soft. He sounds like he’s almost hurting. You give a shaky sigh; the threat of tears is still prominent. You take his free hand, gesturing for him to sit beside you.

“I’ve always had depression; you know that much. I’ve had a few bad days, I don’t know _why_ , I don’t know _what_ happened. But it happened. I tried to keep myself occupied, but there’s only so much that I can do before it gets too much” You admit. Your eyes are trained on the carpet beneath your feet. _It needs cleaning._

“I hate how I look; I miss you so damn much. I know you can’t help being away so much, it hurts though. I’m not used to waking up alone, _the bed is so cold without you_ ” You continue. Lucifer frowns, his hand falling to cup your cheek. You look up to him, your eyes meeting his for the briefest of moments. His eyes are filled with sadness.

“Hell, I haven’t even had any _time_ with you in so long” You finish, cheeks briefly flushing pink, Lucifer knows what you mean though. It’s stupid. _It’s pathetic._ But it’s all filling your mind, and it hurts too much. Lucifer shifts to pull you closer. His hand rests on your thigh, and the wounds stop bleeding under his touch. They scar over, joining the countless other scars covering your body. Lucifer kisses you gently.

“I’m sorry” He whispers, pulling you into a loose hug. You melt into his touch, it’s been so long since you’ve had him here and you’re going to seize the opportunity, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m finished for a few days now. Just me, you, and this room. No one and _nothing_ else that you don’t want to do” He murmurs. You nod, shifting until you’re spooning with him. His clothing appears on the floor, his bare chest pressed against your back. His hand finds your waist, small circles being brushed with his thumb.

“I’m sorry” He repeats. You frown and turn to face him. There are tears lingering in his eyes, mostly unshed. _Some are though._

“Luci…” You whisper, leaning up to cup his cheek.

“Please don’t blame yourself” You state. He shakes his head, rubbing at his eyes until they’re red and sore. Reaching up, you take his hands in your own. Though reluctant, he lets you _in._

“I should’ve been here more” He tries to find _something_ he can blame himself for. There’s nothing though. You shake your head, leaning up to kiss him gently.

The kiss deepens, you shift and press closer to Lucifer until you’re straddling his hips. He shifts slightly and you become incredibly aware of the bulge pressing against you.

“Luci…” You breathe. He pulls you into a tight hug. After the heated kissing that just occurred, a tight hug is a huge difference. _No complaints though_

“You see what you do to me, (Y/N)” He murmurs. You nod, shifting to roll against him slightly. Lucifer groans, his hands falling to your hips. His eyes rake over your body, almost subconsciously, you turn in on yourself. Lucifer seizes an opportunity, flipping the situation so you’re reversed. He kneels above you, leaning down to kiss you deeply. Your hands reach up to his shoulders and tug him down. Lucifer groans, nipping a trail along your neck.

“I love you” He murmurs, as his hands reach over and toss the towel aside. His tee follows, hitting the floor silently. Lucifer rakes his eyes over your body, biting his lip slightly. You shift under his gaze, though before you can lose yourself in your thoughts, Lucifer is kissing you again. Your hands wind through his hair as he trails his hand down your body. There’s a loud moan, you’re not sure if it’s from you or from him as his fingers tease you. A moment later, his tongue joins his fingers. There’s a knock at the door; before you can voice it to Lucifer, the door is opening. Two demons walk into the room, their eyes falling onto you immediately. Lucifer doesn’t stop teasing you, only lifting his hand to snap his fingers. The demons disintegrate to the floor, and there’s a slight chuckle from Lucifer.

Eventually, he sits up slightly, tugging his jeans off and tossing them aside.

“Are you sure about this?” He asks, his voice breathy. You nod, chest heaving as he reaches for a condom. You bite your lip, watching his every move. Lucifer’s hands are almost shaking as he opens the condom.

“Are you okay?” You ask, shifting to take his hand in your own, it calms him down. 

“Yeah, I’m great…” He trails off, a small smile on his face.

“Got the most beautiful woman in the world to call my own” He elaborates, his eyes meeting your own again. He leans down and kisses you again, full of love and something deeper that you just can’t place.

“Are you ready?” Lucifer asks, his voice is soft and caring. You nod, leaning up to kiss him again. He lifts your leg slightly, wrapping it around his waist as best possible. You knot your fingers through his hair. He slides forward, a slight grunt as your body accommodates him.

“Fuck, I love you” You whisper. Lucifer smiles slightly, leaning down to kiss you again.

“I love you too, babe, so much, so much” He murmurs. You shift slightly, hands falling to rest on his shoulder blades as he begins to roll his hips, building a slow and steady rhythm that has you writhing on the bed, moans slipping through.

Lucifer bites down on your neck; a small purpling bruise appears. He smiles slightly, almost breathless as he kisses you again. He’s so full of love, it’s always a surprise to you how much he loves you. Lucifer’s hand slides down your body, teasing you as he builds an almost punishing rhythm.

“I’m close” You murmur, your nails digging into his shoulder blades. Lucifer grins, kissing you again. It leaves you breathless, chasing for more. It tips you over the edge, with a moan of his name. Lost to your orgasm, Lucifer comes with a grunt. He shifts slightly, his head resting on your chest as he tries to catch his breath.

Eventually, Lucifer eases out of you and tosses the condom aside. He cleans you both, _the human way_ as he puts it. You curl up beside him as he lays back in the bed.

“I love you” He whispers, watching as you curl up on his chest. His fingers stroke through your hair, his eyes meet your own. You rest your head on his chest.

“I’m sorry darling. If I’d known…” He trails off, before he can continue, you kiss him.

“Lucifer, please don’t blame yourself. I never wanted you to know how bad things gets” You admit. Lucifer holds you tightly.

“Please, (Y/N), if it ever gets that bad, please talk to me. Nothing else matters to me if you’re not okay” Lucifer’s voice is shaky; he sounds as though he’s going to cry at any given moment. Leaning up, you kiss him gently. There are tears on Lucifer’s cheeks, he shakes in your arms.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N), I failed you” He whispers, hugging you impossibly tightly as he cries into your shoulder. You shake your head and kiss his forehead softly.

“No, Luci, you haven’t. You’re my rock, I love you so much” You murmur. Lucifer’s eyes meet your own, for the briefest moment. His eyes are filled with tears, he’s still hurting. You shift slightly, until you’re spooning with him. Taking his hand in your own, you slide it down to where the scars all linger.

“Luci… I will get better. One day, I won’t be so messed up. You’ll be there too; we’ll get there together” You murmur. Lucifer shifts slightly, wanting nothing more than to lift his hand from the scars. He doesn’t though, instead he leans over and kisses your cheek gently.

“I love you so much” Lucifer murmurs, pulling you into a tight hug. You stroke your fingers through his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Lucifer smiles slightly. Your eyes fall to the piles of dust on the floor.

“You really killed demons” You murmur.

“Anything for you, my love” He murmurs.


End file.
